the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Evangelus
History Background Evangelus was born Edward Drake in a poor town and that is the most he remembers from his early childhood. A lot of the time, he was singled out by the towns' people because his hair was purple, and his skin was darker than his parents'. His eyes, like his mom's and apparently like his brother's, were green. His brother. He knew he apparently had one, but he never saw him, not once. His parents avoided questions about him so eventually, Evangelus gave up. There was one person Evangelus always found himself in the presence of. He was a close friend of his, an orphan They were close friends for years until Evangelus's parents became sick and Evangelus spent most of his time taking care of them. After a few years, Evangelus's parents died of an illness unidentifiable to the doctors. This left Evangelus all alone at a young age. With no one to really stop him, Evangelus began to sneak into the local library. He taught himself Latin and Archaic Latin along with some Greek. He studied several of the mythology and spell books, but most of them hardly breached the surface. For weeks, he'd become disappointed and more disappointed as he did not find what he was looking for: a spell to bring people back from the Dead. He'd been in the library one day when he discovered a trap door underneath a mat in the way back of the library. He opened the door and went down into the newly discovered room. Underneath the library was another library. These choices were a lot more diverse than the ones upstairs. Evangelus took several of the Alchemy and Spellbooks and piled them into a bag. He studied for months upon months. One day his orphan friend came to visit him. In a frenzy, he'd shoved the books under his bed and beneath drawers. The secrecy and lack of time spent together had created a rift between them. He didn't have much to say to his companion. His friend seemed to think he was hiding something, which he was, but he left soon. That night, Evamgelus performed a spell in the middle of his room when the moon was at its highest. A voice spoke to him from the fire in the center of the floor. He flipped throught the latin book as it spoke, translating as he went. A chill ran trhough him suddenly and he dropped his books, feeling a presence overtake him. Abruptly, all of the energy in the room seemed to come to a hault; except for inside of him. He'd summoned a demon. He could feel it. "You foolish child. You don't know what you've just done." Evangelus smirked. But he did know what he just did. And he did not regret it. He began to chant in latin and he felt the demon turn in turmoil inside of. He stood as an artificial wind filled his room and the ground began to shake under his feet. He continued to chant and he finally finished in English: "Your source and power are mine now, beast, and I cease your existence." An inhuman scream echoed around the room and faded into nothing. Evangelus saw his eyes glowing in a shard of glass. He smiled. His plan had worked. Personality When Evangelus was younger and known as Edward, he was sweet and almost impossibly kind. However, he alwasys felt as if he wasn't truly apart of the world as he was often overlooked and treated insignificant. As time passed and his parents became more and more ill, his patience began to wear thin. He became engrossed with studying magic and stealing books from the library, so he became good at lying and avoiding questions. After succesfully completing the spell, his ego seemed to grow and he developed a sense of self-worth. After saving the town, his ego grew to enormous amounts; he hides his bravado underneath false charm and manners and grace. Weapons Evangelus has no real weapon, just his magical abilities powered by the flames of Hell. Stage Theme Spirit Lineage Quotes Soul Calibur V I see the Light. If I must win to survive... Must we fight till one of us fall? Don't worry. I'll go easy on ya. It appears that words will not be enough. I'll stop this with my own power! You leave no choice. I'll make this quick. The red of the leaves in Fall...(before battle against Snow) ...Oh. You.... (before battle against Cassiel) Burn! Burn in the Light! Feel the Burn! Unimpressive, Silence! Sorry there. Unholy. No excuses! Get ready! Brother... Enough! Let's end this charade! (Critical Edge) Heaven smiles upon me. (During Critical Edge) May Heaven Smile Upon you. Strength is not the only path to victory. (Perfect) It was an honorable battle. I apologize. Please, don't be upset. I will gladly accept your challenge anytime. Please. Please forgive me...(rare win quote) Trivia Relationships TBA Gallery Category:Males Category:LightningSakura Category:Characters